If you were
by BigBoss87
Summary: So, this is my first SVU fanfic in english! This is a long day and Munch has an idea...


Hi kiddos,

So here's my first english fanfic.

The action takes place a week or so after "WILDLIFE"

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS!!! OR THE SONGS, AND MOVIES IN MY FIC!!**

Hope you like! Sorry for my english...

Love & kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

M: Guys, I'm so bored!!!

F: Join the club man!

M: I don't get it! Some days, we're working long hours with two cases. And days like today, we're B.O.R.E.D!!

E: For once, I agree with John!

O: Yep, but we're still bored!

F: True baby sis!

M: What about a game?

F: What kind of game?

M: Well, let's play… « _If you were… »!_

The three others looked at him.

E/O/F: Let's do this!

M: Great!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M: So, first question: If you were…an animal! Fin?

F: A jaguar! Predator, fast and strong!

M: Elliot?

E: Well my first answer would be a tiger…but knowing how it taste…I say…a dog!

F: To easy man! Precise!

E: A rod wailer! Smart and beautiful, but also…strong and angry!

O: Sounds really like you!

E: Ah ah! Fine! What about you miss « I'm laughing at my partner answer »?

O: A dove!

E: Oh, sweet!

F: A bird?

O: Yes. Symbol of the Peace, it's a gracious and beautiful bird.

F: If you said so!

O: John?

M: A snake!

F: True! Tall, cold and scary… That's pretty much you indeed!

They all laughed.

M: So funny. Your turn Odafin!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

F: Easy man! Okay… If you guys were…a Rock song! El?

E: _From Yesterday_!

M/F: What?

O: 30 sec to Mars! Jared Leto's group!

E: Thanks Liv! You?

O: Deep Purple_: Smock on the water!_

F: Good taste sis! What about you « Snake man »?

M_: Johnny B Good!_

E: Old school Munch!

M: You're too young for Chuck Berry Stabler! Fin!

F: Same thing as Liv! But an other group!

O: Which one?

F: AC/DC: _Highway to Hell_!

O: Nice move!

F: Thanks! Next Stabler!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E: Hum…let me see…If you were a…song that makes people dancing like crazy on it!

M: What a question Elliot!

E: I know! Olivia!

O: No hesitation: Pointer Sisters: _I'm so exciting_!

E: Interesting…choice of song!

O: Screw you! John!

M: Wham: _Wake me up before you go go!_

They looked at him and laughed.

M: Oh come on, I'm sure that you all danced on it!

O: For sure!

M: Fin!

F: The Master: Michaël Jackson: _Beat it!_

E: Respect man!

F: You?

E: Boys Town Gang!

O: Seriously?

E: Yep!

M: What song?

He looked at Olivia.

E: _Can't take my eyes off you_!

F: What do you have with the Disco, you two?

O/E: Good music!

F: Whatever! Baby sis, your turn!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O: Okay. So we're on the music thing. So, If you were…a slow song…

M: Please Olivia, you're so…

O: …For having sex on it!!!!

They all looked at her!

F: WOW! That's…

M: Interesting!

O: I know! Go first!

M: _Careless Whisper_!

F: What is you thing with George Michaël?

M: Nothing!

E: John, you know that…George Michaël is…gay?

M: So funny Stabler!

O: Enough! Bro?

F_: How can you mend a broken heart_!

O: Al Green? Interesting! El?

E: _Kissing You_. Romeo + Juliet soundtrack.

F: Man, your girls washed your mind.

He smiled. He wanted to say that the last time he saw that movie, he was with Olivia. But…he didn't.

E: You know…teenagers girls!

M: True! Olivia?

O: _My skin_!

E: Loving Annabelle soundtrack?

O: Indeed!

E: Good move Lady!

O: Thanks!

F/M: What's that song?

O/E: A great one!

O: Back to you John!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M: If you were…a movie!

F: What kind?

M: Your choice!

F: _Die Hard_!

O: Which one?

F: All of them! El?

E: _The Lethal Weapon_!

O: Which one?

E: All of them!

F: Nice!

E: Liv?

O: _Romeo + Juliet_!

M: A romantic movie?

O: Well, I might be « bad ass Benson » and a cop, I'm also a WOMAN! So yes… a romantic one!

M: Okay! For me, that would be an old black and white Hitchcock movie so…

O/F/E: _The Birds_!

M: How…

O/F/E: Too easy!

M: Fine! Partner, your turn again!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

F: If you were the hero of a comics! El?

E: Hard question!…Spiderman!

O: Thought you didn't like spiders?

E: True but…come on…he's cool with great powers!

O: Whatever!

E: You?

O: Lois Lane!

F: She's not…

O: I know! But she's a important part of Superman's life…

M: Well, in that case…

O: Not that fast… « _Clarky_ »!

Fin and Elliot looked at her in shock.

M:…

O: Knowing the fact that Superman is John's favorite comics hero, I change and say Cat Woman!

M: I prefer Lois!

E/F: Definitely Cat Woman!

O: Why when we're talking about a woman in leather and latex, you're acting like frustrated teenagers?

E/F: 'Cause we are!

M: Enough! Like Liv said, it will be Superman for me!

F: Hancock! A super hero but a little bad boy too!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E: If you were…a T.V Show! Liv!

O: _OZ_!

E/M/F: _OZ_?

O: Yes!

E: Jeez, just because Christopher Meloni is performing in that show!

O: So true Elliot! Munch!

M: _The X Files_! Because of…

O/E/F: The government and all the conspiracies…

M: You know me too well kids!

F: _The Shield_!

E: Bad cop!

F: Like always! You?

E: _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_!

O: Stablers' girls!

E: Damn you! Go ahead!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O: If you were…a character of the T.V show you choose…

M: The cigarette man!

O/F/E: So true!

F: Vic Mackey!

E: I should say…Ross 'cause he has kids and he's divorced ...so…No! Chandler!

O: Chandler?

E: Yes! Cute guy, funny, a little clumsy but…happy at the end with the woman he always loved!

O: Oh! I would say…Beecher!

F: A guy?

O: Yep, 'cause…

E: He's the one who have an affair with Christopher Meloni in the show!

O: INDEED!

E: How pathetic Livia!

O: Like I said before…I'm a woman Stabler!

M: I found the way to keep the game…interesting!

They knew at the sound of his voice that it was going to be…weird!

O/E: Oh God!

F: Go on, before I change my mind!

M: Okay! Obligation to answer the question!

O: I'm afraid!

E: Welcome to my world!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M: Shhh!! So…If you were a piece of clothes…

E: Not that…

M:…precisely…underwear's!

E:…trash!

O/F: WHAT?

F: You're not serious?

M: Oh I am Tutuola! So…

F: Jeez John! You're insane!

O/E: Amen!

M: Thanks! Now, answer!

F: Okay…I'll say…the new women swimmers wet suit!

O: I never thought you could be like that Fin!

F: Sorry sister! El?

He was starring at Olivia. Since the second Munch asked his question, he knew his answer. How couldn't he? He has some flash…Her tanned bare skin against his bare chest, her breast against his pectorals, her arms around his neck, her hands on him…

F: YO ELLIOT!

E: Hum? Sorry! Heu…I'll say…

He was still looking at her, his hand playing with his chin.

E: A bra!

O: You're such…MEN!

She took a sip of her tea.

E: A DARK RED bra!

She nearly spit out her tea.

F: You're okay?

O: Hum…yes it's just…

Elliot was smiling at her: his famous evil's grin! But if he wanted to play that game, she thought that they could be two to play.

O: I'm fine! Just…the tea is a little too hot!

E: Right! Answer the question!

O: Oh I will! So, you all are males and even if John hadn't say a thing for the moment…you're perverts!

M: Oh come on! Answer that damn question!

O: Fine! So, El said a « DARK RED » bra…

He was still looking at her with his stupid smile.

O: Well in that case, I'm gonna say…a fit closely BLACK BOXER!!

Before he knew, he reacted.

E: You're a…bit…

This time, she had her evil's grin on her face. She arched her eyebrow.

O: A problem with my answer?

E: Hum…not at all!

O: Perfect!

He shocked his head, she winked at him and whispered

O: Payback is a Bitch El!

F: Enough you two! John?

M: No hesitation! The new window shop of Victoria's Secret!

O: I told you…PERVERTS!

M: Can you blame us? It's not our fault if you, women, had some…more interesting and exciting underwear's that us!

O: Not a sec! But it's not a reason for…

Captain Cragen arrived in the room.

C: Enough you « _The Fantastic Four_»! Fin, Munch: new case! NOW!

F/M: Yes Sir!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They took their coat.

M: If we are « _The Fantastic Four _», guess who is who?

F: The Torch!

M: Mr. Fantastic!

E: Why me?

F: 'cause…you're like…Ben!

M: I would have say The Thing!

O: Nice move John!

E: Keep talking! You're the only girl! Which means that you're supposed to marry Mr. Fantastic!

O: WHAT?

M: First Lois & Superman, and now Mr. Fantastic and his girl. Liv I guess…

O: Don't even finish your sentence Munch!

She left the room and went to the lockers.

M: Good luck with her man!

E: Jackass!

They left the room. A minute later, he went to see her to the locker room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He knocked and opened the door.

E: Still mad?

O: Try to guess!

E: Sorry.

He was about to leave.

O: Wait!

E: Yeah?

O: It's not…against…you!

E: Sure?

O: I just…don't know…

E: Let's talk about…that night!

O: El…

E: Thanks!

O: We…For what?

E: You're serious? Liv, you saved us! I gave it to you…it was…weird but…

She sighted and looked down.

E: I would…never change…that moment!

She looked up.

O: What are you saying?

E: I…I know that…I screwed a lot of things…with you. But that night…I…

O: What?

E: I know I'm supposed to be with Kathy but…when…I saw you…coming to me…like…THAT…WOW!!

She blushed.

E: And when you… acted the way you did…I was…but trust me Liv, I never EVER felt…more alive than when you were… « glued »…to me! I know it's a sin to…think about you…in that way but…your vision, the sensation of having you against me, in my arms…I thought that I was dead and my dream was true!

O: Your…dream? You dreamt…about…me…and you? Together?

E: You're mad?

O: I SHOULD HELL YES ELLIOT!

E: But?

O: Even if I try…I saved you ass…ONCE AGAIN! But…to tell you the truth…I…enjoyed it!

She tried to not blushed and to read his expression.

E: That would make the two of us!

O: What about know? I mean, we had a moment together and…it was great…but…

He put his hands on her hips and kissed her gently. When he pushed away, she was confused.

O: That's…it!

E: You're cute when you're confused!

O: El, what does that mean?

E: That things are changing!

O: But what about…

E: Shhh…not now!

O: But…

E: What about…I'm coming at your's tonight, and we'll talk about it…Around a pizza and a DVD?

O: One condition!

E: Whatever you want!

O: Don't ruin your life for being with me!

E: Liv, if I'm taking the decision to leave Kathy, I could never ruin my life!

O: Why that? You have 5 children with her…and…

E: And I'll be with you, the only woman I want to be with!

O: El…

E: We'll see that tonight, okay Livia?

O: Fine!

E: Good!

They kissed softly and he went to the door.

O: Elliot!

E: What?

She smiled and showed him the strap of her bra: the same one that during that night!

E: You're such a tease Benson!

O: Can you blame me?

E: Not a sec sweetheart! Actually…it's the same for me!

He winked at her and left the room, letting her fantasying about his underwear's. She grinned and waited the rest of the afternoon to be at her's with him!


End file.
